


What Place for Solemnity

by misbegotten



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: He can't do anything quietly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words/) prompt: silence.

There was a time when Eve thought that libraries were quiet places. Silent tombs of books.

"Isn't this great?" Flynn shouted as arrows zinged around them. One landed squarely in an original manuscript of _The Adventures of Robin Hood_. He frowned, then squeaked as Eve dragged him behind a bookshelf.

"Focusing!" she suggested, not for the first time. Certainly not for the last. "Tactical assessment?" 

Flynn licked a finger and stuck it in the air. "In danger?" 

She pulled him in and kissed him. Sweet, an edge of something desperate. Never mundane. "So a usual day then?"

He beamed. Loudly.


End file.
